pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 45 - A Dangerous And Rewarding Expedition
"What wrong?" asked Brock "Those symbols are ancient alchemic writing." noted Hinta "But what are they doing carved here?" asked Eria "As a warning.…” stated Timothy “What do you mean?” asked Tanza “Whoever put this thing up used some kind of powerful sealing technique on this wall. I can sense aura, spiritual, chakra and alchemic energy in it.” noted Timothy “I wonder why?” question Jamie “''This spiritual energy…it feel like it belongs to Aisa.”'' pondered Timothy to himself. “Whatever the reason for somebody to create a barrier like that it’s got to be something serious.” thought Hinta “I can't speck the language that good, but I can translate it. It reads...Do not venture on, turn back now. Those who venture on will not return.” read Timothy looking at the symbols. "Why?" asked Hinta "Don't know, but I'm here to find out." smiled Timothy “Do you think that you can destroy it?” asked Hinta “Let’s find out.” smiled Timothy Timothy started to glow with a emerald green energy around him and he raised his hand and sat it on the wall. When he put his hand on the wall it started to glow and then in a flash of light as it suddenly vanished "Piece of cake…come on let's keep going." urged Timothy They continued on through the tunnel while looking for any sign of anything interesting. "Everybody don't move." stopped Timothy as he stopped dead in his track's. "Why...what's wrong?" asked Brock "I think I stepped on a trap." said Timothy All of a sudden arrow's started shooting out of the wall, but before any of the arrow hit them Timothy put up a emerald green energy barrier around them. "That was close." sighed Misty as the arrows bounced off of the barrier. "I wonder what kind of energy is this emerald green energy...it’s not aura cause I can’t sense it?" wondered Ash as he looked around. Timothy dropped the barrier before taking a step forward, before reaching down and picking up one of the arrows. He examined the arrow head for a few minutes before holding it up to his nose and sniffing it. “This arrow is imbedded with a powerful spell.” noted Timothy “What do you mean?” asked Eria “I mean somebody really didn't want anybody to find this place. I can also smell some kind of poison on the arrow head.” observed Timothy “That's not good.” replied Tanza “I'm going to examine these arrow a little more. Whoever created them put a lot of thought into making them.” stated Timothy as he gathered up the other arrows. "We'd better be careful. There are bound to be more trap's around here." noted Hinta "No kidding." said Timothy Timothy took out a capsule and after pushing the button on it he threw it down and revealed it to to contain a black duffle bag in cloud of smoke. After he put all of the arrows he had gathered into the bag he returned it to its capsule form, before putting it back into his jacket. “Alright now let's keep going.” urged Timothy They continued on through the cave looking for anything else that might be interesting and they stumbled into three more trap's along the way. Ash was the first to set off another trap by stepping on a trip wire which caused streams of fire started to shooting out of the wall beside them around them, but Jin created a barrier of blue energy to protect them. Tanza was the next to step on a trap an she stepped a weight activated trap which caused the ground under them collapsed, but before they fell Nikita and Nina created a bubble around them keeping them afloat and from falling into a dark endless looking pit. Eria was the last to step on a trap that caused two wall's to fall in front of them and behind them, then a purple mist was released into the enclosed camber. "It's a poison gas! Hold your breath and don't inhale it!" shouted Hinta as everybody covered their mouth and nose. "Hold on everybody this will only take a sec." smiled Timothy Timothy started to inhale and like a vacuum he began to suck in all the mist till the room was clear again. "How did you do that?" asked Brock "My body is immune to almost any type of poison." noted Timothy as he burped a cloud of the purple smoke. "That unbelievable." thought Ash to himself. "Pika." said Pikachu "Ok...now that we don't have to worry about dying from poison let's go." huffed Tanza "Alright feel around on the wall's and see if there's a switch somewhere." said Jin They all nodded and started feeling around on the walls looking for a switch to move the walls. "Inferna...Inferna." motioned Infernape pointing at a corner of the wall. "What's wrong Infernape did you find something?" asked Ash "Ferna." nodded Infernape "Let's see." said Jin as he walked over beside Infernape. He looked at the wall for a moment noticing a moveable brick on it, before deciding to push it as it slide farther back into the wall. All of a sudden the wall in front of them and the one behind them started to move in to crush them. "Oh boy now look what you did. We're about to become pancake's." snickered Timothy "Chu." sighed Kachu "What...I thought it would open up. How was I suppose to know that pushing that stone would turn these wall's into pancake maker's. Come on give me a break." frowned Jin "Hello...sorry to bother you two, but we're about to become pancake's if your interested to know." reminded Eria "I'll take care of that." laughed Timothy as he pulled on the bottom of his glove's. He then swung his fist hitting the wall in front of them, before quickly turning around and hitting the behind them causing both walls to crumble into dust. "What strength! It's still amazing." thought Ash to himself. "Now let's keep going." urged Timothy and they kept walking until they came onto another dead end. "It's another dead end." said Brock "Nope it's another door." corrected Timothy He started wiping dust off the wall and then he saw the same symbol's in a square box like before. "What does it say this time? asked Hinta "It reads...This is your last warning...if you go any farther least you unleash a power upon the world unlike any seen before." read Timothy "So what should we do now. Should we stop here or keep going?" asked Tanza "Hmm...I'm going in regardless, but what do y'all think?" asked Timothy as he looked back at everybody. "Chu." nodded Kachu "Be...Be." nodded Nikita "Mew." nodded Nina "Whatever you want to do I’m right behind you." assured Jin "What about everybody else?" asked Timothy "I'm behind you." nodded Eria "I'm game." nodded Hinta "If you decide to go on...I won't turn away now." smiled Tanza "What about you three?" asked Timothy looking at Ash, Misty and Brock. "Part of me is telling me to turn tail and run, but the other half of me want's to see what's behind that wall." replied Ash "It's ok...I won't blame you if you leave now." shrugged Timothy "Here's your chance." laughed Tanza "Well I’m going to stay and follow you." decided Ash "Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu "Fer." nodded Infernape "Quil." nodded Aquilion "Alright if Ash is staying so am I." smiled Misty "Count me in too then." laughed Bock "Alright I guess it's decided, but to be honest a small part on me is telling me that if I go beyond this point that all hell is going to break loose in the near future. And the rest of me is drawn here because there is a very odd power resonating from behind this wall. I want to find out what it is! So this is your last chance to leave if you want." offered Timothy, but nobody moved. "Well that's that then." laughed Jin "Alright then let's see what's behind wall number two" declared Timothy snickering. He placed his hand on the wall as it started to glow and in a flash it disappeared. After the wall had vanished a strong gust of wind blew along with a cloud of dust out of the opening. "Guess I’ll go in first." said Timothy as he walked into through the opening. "What do you think is in there?" asked Misty "Who knows." shrugged Hinta "Wow...hay you all might want to come see this!” yelled Timothy They all walked through the opening and what their eye's saw they couldn't believe. They had stepped into cavern that was filled from wall to wall with different type's of treasure. "Jackpot baby!" shouted Tanza "Wow! Look at it all!” marveled Misty "There's sapphire's, emerald’s, gold and silver and allot of other stuff to! marveled Eria digging through a pile of treasure. "Well let's look around and see what we can find." urged Timothy They all looked around through the pile's in the room looking for something of more interest. "Hay look...there's another room over here." motioned Brock as he pointed to another opening to the right of the room. They all walked into the other room and saw pile's of rock's in one pile on one side of the room while there were a pile of colorful rock's on the other side of the room. "Hay look at all this raw mineral's...I can use some of that raw mineral to complete some of my project's.” noted Timothy as he picked up a red rock in the shape of a triangle. “And this other pile of rock are fossil.” said Brock as he picked up one of the stones and looked at it. "So what do you want us to do?" asked Tanza Timothy reached into his jacket, before pulling out two capsule's and pushing the button's on them. He then threw them out on the ground and in a explosion of yellow smoke two large duffel bags. "Alright I need you all to put as many of those fossil's and raw mineral's into those duffle bag's as possible. Those fossils we can take back to Yucon. but the raw mineral's...I’m keeping that for myself." smiled Timothy "Alright." They all said. A few minute's later after everybody had finished stuffing the bag's with as many fossil's and raw mineral as possible. "Aright the bag's are full." said Tanza as she zipped up the bags. "Let's keep looking then." nodded Timothy He pushed a button on the bag and in a puff of smoke they turned back into a capsule, before Timothy put them back into his jacket. They walked through another opening in the cavern and in the middle of the room and saw two dragon type pokémon standing there looking at them. "Uh-oh they don't look to happy." noted Tanza as she looked at the two snarling pokémon. To Be Continued................................ Category:Season 1 Content